Jinx and Flash Kid
by Luna Noctua
Summary: Everyone believes Flash Kid to be just another student at Hive Academy. But what happens when his ultimate secret is revealed? Meanwhile, Jinx is trying to decide whether or not to leave The Hive or return to her other group.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I'm a little new to this so if I messed up on anything...PLEASE TELL ME!!!

Chapter One

Rejection

Jinx in her room among the villains glared at one of her homemade mirrors. She looked down at her gray hands. Most people couldn't see the barely visible scars on her seemingly delicate hands. The mirror was made of a wood that was bent to look like a wheel. It took her several hours to make it. Most people didn't know that she had a keen interest in making things whenever she could. From bottles made of plastic down to the tires of cars. From time to time she would gather wood and carve them into things that somehow seemed to come to life.

The mirror had several types of glass. Some white. Lots of crystal-clear glass. But the thing that made hers unique was the fact that she added a sort of round black wood at the back before adding the glass. There were all kinds of colors. Jinx would mostly hide the mirror not wanting anyone to realize that she had a gift for working with her hands. The wood that she used to hold the whole thing was polished smooth and painted sky blue with golden orange stripes.

Her hair that she put up as pigtails made her feel silly. Why did she even think of this hairstyle? It was because she was a spy. Unlike most spies she had a group of people who were rejected cause not many of them knew how to control their powers. Jinx being their leader took all her heart and soul to teach people how to bridle their powers, even those who didn't have the same powers as she did. But Jinx knew that there would come a time when the group felt that they had to show the world what they were made of. And they needed recruits to help keep the group. As far as Jinx could tell only two or three seemed to need to join the group. And about five seemed to be good teachers.

Almost the way she dressed was to keep people from thinking that she was a spy for the J.A.P. The J.A.P. were the three leaders who made the group sum years ago for those who were rejected by the Heads of Heroes group. Besides the Teen Titians they were number one and were known to have some of the most powerful superheroes ever. Jinx had relatives who were in the group. After being rejected by the H.H. Jinx decided that she and perhaps others would want to join a group that would teach supers to have a good handle on their powers and that they would accept failure whenever it came their way.

"I'm one of those leaders," mumbled Jinx to herself.

Jinx, Astron, and Pin were the ones who started the whole Shadowed Gang. The gang when it came to teaching other rejects was neutral group. They neither join the good guys nor the villains. Astron over a million times pointed out that the group couldn't remain neutral forever. Jinx sighed. As much as she wanted the Shadowed group to stay together there was just no way.

"Forever is a long time. That's enough time for changes to settle in," said Pin.

Jinx left her room knowing that within a few minutes there would be an announcement. Once in the gym Jinx noticed that the headmaster that a chillingly huge smile on his face. He never got over the fact that Stone, in secret Cyborg, betrayed them. Nor had he over Bee-Bee. Both were one of the top students in the villains' school. Weather the head master knew it or not there was another spy. In her opinion he didn't do a good job at hiding that fact. Flash Kid.

Not wanting the headmaster to know she was there she hid herself. Her skin crawled at seeing one of the most feared and oldest villains in the whole world. Rouse, The brain, and his giant gorilla that was purple. "What are they doing here?" wondered Jinx. Quietly she moved closer so that she could hear what was going on. Having eyes that were as sharp as cats Jinx saw Flash Kid also hiding and moving closer. Lowering herself so nether the people she was spying on and Flash Kid could see her.

"Welcome," said the Headmaster. "I'm quite surprised that such great villains would give their attention to this puny place."

"Don't charm yourself Brother Blood," replied the Brain. "You know as well as I why we are here."

"Yes of course," replied Brother Blood bowing. "Which of my students has caught your eye?"

"Your powerful students," replied the gorilla.

"Ah. Let me see if I can remember their names. One of them would be Gizmo. The rest of Mammoth, Jinx, and surprisingly Flash Kid."

"Flash Kid? He wouldn't happen to be the son of the Flash would he?" asked Rouge.

"From what I can tell he's not," replied Blood coolly.

The Brain, "What can each of these children do?"

"Gizmo can invent things and figure outs problems before any of the others."

"And what flaw does he have?" asked Rouge.

"Sadly he doesn't think things through. None of the boys do."

"And this Jinx?" asked The Brain.

"A natural sorceress who casts bad luck to her foes. She's quite a puzzlement for one so…well she is something that carries surprises."

"From your pausing she sounds like a as you phrased a puzzlement," said The Brain.

Jinx quickly left the scene estimating that the Headmaster and the Great Three would join forces. Leaving the building she leaped as Robin did from building to building. Being several miles away she started studying the street that had buildings. Before she could leap and begin the process of robbing one of the banks she sensed Blood trying to communicate with her. Clearing her mind she knew that she was ordered to head back to the Hive. That didn't surprise her.

Entering the gym again she made sure that her mind was full of others things. Like the feeling of wondering what could be more important than stealing a bank.

"Here you are Jinx," said the Headmaster.

"This is Jinx?" said Rouge clearly not pleased with the way Jinx looked.

"Don't underestimate her Rouse," replied Blood placing a hand on Jinx's shoulder. "She's a lot tougher than she looks. Take my word for it."

"I don't suppose she knows who we are," said Rouse coldly.

"Jinx?" asked Brother Blood knowing that Jinx would prove that she knew full well who they were.

Jinx pointing at Rouge.

"Rouge. She can stretch and can also assume form of any person she wants."

Looking at The Brain.

"I assume you're the leader and can easily think of ways of conquering the world?"

"Yes. Also do you know my third comrade?"

"Not by name but I have heard that each time he grows smarter he becomes stronger," replied Jinx coolly.

The gorilla smiled, "I agree with you Blood. She's more sharper than she lets on."

Jinx looked at the giant gorilla in the eyes.

"I find I'm quiet envious of that gift of yours."

The gorilla laughed.

"Charming," replied The Brain.

"Much like our youngest member," said the gorilla.

Jinx knew that she was being compared to Rouge. Rouge glared at her. Jinx glared back at her.

"I see that she is also fearless," commented The Brain. "Perhaps it would not be bad to have the younger generation work alongside us."

"I'm pleased to hear that Brain," replied Blood. "Jinx, do gather everyone for the important news. I believe well be allied with the Great Three."

Jinx bowed her head and walked out of the room. When she could she would have to tell the Shadowed what was going on and for them to be prepared to join or fight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

The new order

Gnashing her teeth Jinx walked away with pink thunderheads in her eyes. Before she unveiled her powers her eyes were gray. The memory of ever being human was like a far distance dream. Jinx was the type of girl that knew how to show and yet not show her anger and annoyance. While some girls would slam their bedroom doors or even throw something as delicate as glass across the room. Somehow Jinx was close her bedroom door slowly and severely put anything that was all glass-like away without putting a scratch on it. Some girls would stump the stairs and scream while Jinx would walk with unnatural ease of walking the stairs. But she carried an air of being angry most of the time. Many would miss such signs that she was irked about something. Mostly it was her own fault that she kept her feelings well hidden.

Brother Blood announced that the Great Three would also be in charge of their training. Jinx not like many of her peers was aware that these elderly villains would expect too much out of this bunch and not be merciful as well as patient with them. Everyone feared Jinx with many good reasons. But Jinx being aware of this knew full well why they didn't revolt when she was in charge of them. In some ways she was…or had shown them that she was much like them. Powerful, yes but nevertheless, she was still a teenager. In fact most of the Hive students respected her greatly. Jinx knew that she earned that respect.

Being in a class of students of newcomers Jinx was the person who decided what level these newcomers were. When she had some of the newcomers try again it would usually tell the Headmaster that Jinx saw something special in them. One of the newcomers had flying abilities. Her name was Daisy. Jinx felt grim about the girl using her real name. It was untraditional to use personal names. Then again the girl was new to being a super-person. There were others who did the same thing. Jinx, being the teacher, would have to have them make a nickname for themselves.

"Try again," said Jinx coldly to one of her apprentices. "This time try something else that comes to mind."

The Daisy nodded. She rose to her feet and tried fighting against the robots once more but to Jinx's disappointment she failed again.

"Try again. Be patient you'll get it," said Jinx trying to show that she knew that Daisy was having a hard time. "You're new and we don't expect a lot from you. For now."

Jinx knew that with a slight touch of empathy in her voice would help Daisy improve somewhat. To be a good leader you had to be both hard with the people you were in charge of but you also had to show some understanding. To Jinx it was all but to balance her actions. If you were both strict but understanding people wouldn't revolt, mostly. They'd see that you were trying to teach them without seeming to give them answers. Daisy at last finished her lesson without failure this time.

"Not bad. Lots of mistakes Daisy but you've improved," said Jinx patting the girl's shoulder. "I suggest you practice more till it comes naturally."

At the corner of her eye Jinx saw Rouge glare at her with disapproval. The bell rang. Jinx nodded to acknowledge that class was over.

"Tomorrow we'll study how robotics are built and what types of flaws they have. Remember we're starting a new method. And for those who use their personal names. My assignment to you would be to make a nickname for yourselves," said Jinx hands behind her back taking a posture of an important general.

"I do not approve of you having these useless children doing things over and over again," said Rouge tartly.

"Yes, it's not exactly like real life. This is also a practicing area. Being such, it is they who are still learning how to maintain their powers. Not everyone is quick to learning their powers as quickly as you Madame Rouge."

"You would be foolish to question my authority child."

"It is not a question of whose authority I'm questioning. It is a matter of how to keep people below you under control."

"I do not like the tone you're using with me. If I were you I'd punish them for failing in the first place."

"Madame, I'm not the type be ignorant nor arrogant of the fact that they are more numerous than those of authority. Besides, beating doesn't help any."

"How would you know child?"

"I know for a fact that these students don't like being treated like property. If you are to punish them on their failures my advice is to punish, then show how to do things correctly. Otherwise we, as adolescences, will think you're a perfectionist and a control freak."

Jinx knew that she hit one of Rouge's buttons for saying that. Rouge tried to claw her but Jinx seeing that was coming leaped out of the way. Rouge's dark brown eyes locked with Jinx's pink eyes. Luckily a different class came into the gym. Jinx silently walked out of the room. Everyone cleared way for her. Turning she faced Rouge.

"And one more thing Madame Rouge. Patience is a virtue."

Leaving the gym she walked the stairs not bothering to use the elevator. Gizmo flew with his flying machine to her side.

"What're you nuts! That's Rouge the most feared villain in the whole world!"

"I'm well aware of that," replied Jinx tartly.

"But why you gone talking to her like she was even lower than you!"

"I'm not afraid of her," said Jinx getting annoyed.

Kid Flash came buzzing by.

"Not afraid of her!" said Kid Flash. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"She'll beat you up if you don't get yourself strait."

Jinx knew that her pink eyes were glowing slightly.

"Let me make this clear. I am not afraid of Rouge. You two thought I should've been afraid of Mammoth cause of his strength. Guess what I wasn't. It's the other way around."

"Only cause you defeated him," replied Gizmo.

Jinx looked down at Gizmo. She tried not to smile showing her teeth cause most people knew that when she did that smile she had hazardous ideas that would deeply hurt anyone that got in her way.

"I'm not afraid of Rouge. No, I don't plan on fighting her. If Headmaster says she's in charge, then she's in charge. If you don't like that fact, that's not my problem."

"What? Is Rouge you're number one idol?" asked Flash Kid.

Jinx just kept walking on. Looking over her shoulder she saw Gizmo and Kid Flash looking at each other with pale faces. Before she could make a response, she bit her lower lip, thinking that there was no point in telling them that she hated Rouge. But knowing from personal experience that once peers thought up of something there was just no way in removing it.

In Jinx's room she looked again at her mirror. She then pulled out a light indigo dress with sleeves that reached her elbows. Then looking at a picture of her and "Stone." Jinx smiled. Closing her eyes she remembered how she was asked by "Stone," whom was later discovered as Cyborg to the Hive dance…

_It was one of those bets boys had amongst themselves. If any boy drew out the short string that unlucky fellow was to ask Jinx to dance. Cyborg unfortunately was the guy to do the job. Since Jinx liked him. She agreed as civilly as she could muster. Jinx couldn't help but smile when whom she thought was Stone kept having this face expression that said I'm-still-alive sort. _

_For the dance she wore a indigo dress that was foggy looking. She wore azure slippers along with the dress. She added a different shades of blue ribbons sewn onto her slippers. Putting parts of her hair in pigtails she left the rest to touch her neck and back. She then added some makeup. Putting lipstick and eyeliner on, the colors were both sliver. Then looking at her reflection she couldn't help but blush. She looked like a fairy from a fairy tale. Then she heard "Stone" knocking at her room door._

_Adding the last touches she placed on her wrists whitish-clear bracelets with small white beads inside them. _

"_Coming," replied Jinx._

_For once Jinx let some of her girlish ways overtake her. She twirled looking at herself in the homemade mirror. Coming out of her room she couldn't help but laugh at the shocked expression on her partner's face expression. "Stone" looked her up and down._

"_I used to want to be a fashion designer. Before…you know," said Jinx feeling she ought to explain how she had some fine taste in the way she dressed. "Is this too much?"_

"_Stone" smiled. It was the type of smile that told of hardships that still carried some warmth in them. _

"_You look fine," replied Cyborg_

_The whole school was completely shocked at seeing Jinx in a dress. Even the Headmaster was surprised. Coming over he whispered in "Stone's" ear saying that he was impressed cause no one was able get Jinx to dress up for a dance. "Stone" looked surprised. Throughout the whole night it was pleasant. Except the part where "Stone" had a smile that said he was going to die any minute._

"_Relax, Stone. You look as though you're expecting something drastic is going to happen."_

_After the dance was over "Stone" walked her to her room. Jinx gave a small smile to him. _

"_Hadn't had this much fun since…well forever," said Jinx._

"_Stone" nodded._

"_Is something bothering you?" asked Jinx._

"_Huh?" replied "Stone" as he realized that Jinx just asked him a question._

"_You've been a bit absentminded lately," answered Jinx trying to add concern in her voice, even though she broke her habit of sounding like she cared for anyone._

"_I…Well this place is great but…I don't know…"_

_Seeing that he felt as though he was part of the crowd but something was holding him back._

"_You feel like you belong here but another part of you says you don't?"_

"_Yes! I mean…"_

"_It's okay. When I first came here it took me awhile to feel that this was my home."_

"_But what if you lose this…"_

"_What if this place is destroyed? I move on. Ever since I moved out of my relatives' place I've always been…on my own, you know. Taking care of things most kids my age don't think about."_

"_Would you miss this place?"_

"_A little. Sadly, I'm not the type that likes getting attached to things. Sentimental attachments some would say. Yeah I would miss this place but…well being me I'd move on."_

"_Don't you ever hope that things could last…forever?"_

"_One of my old friends told me that forever is a long time. Yeah it would be nice but then again there has to be some changes."_

"_If…let's say that I thought of leaving how'd you feel."_

"_That's within your rights. No one said you had to be one of us forever."_

"_Stone" nodded. Opening the door for her. Jinx smiled. Before closing her door she turned to "Stone."_

"_Stone, if you are going to leave be sure it's something you want. Not anyone else. Only what you want."_

"_Stone" smiled. Waiting for him to leave till she couldn't see him. She closed the door raising her hands and jumped with triumph for dancing with a winsome guy. She never felt like that to a lot of guys…not since her last boyfriend broke up with her before Jinx's powers kicked in…_

Jinx sighed. "I hope it was something he wanted."

Putting away her dress she couldn't help but hold the picture.

"I sure hope he's happy."

Cyborg wasn't all looks and brains like many guys she met. He was the type of guy who knew what hardships were like, but still enjoyed life.

Tomorrow she was going to learn what position she was going to take. Jinx didn't like the idea of being lower than Rouge, but what could she do? If she started acting up, it would be clear that she was a spy, somehow. But either way she was going to have to act like she really did admire Rouge even though she really didn't. Not the least bit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The Ice Machine

In mid stairway, Jinx heard the Hive alarm going off. Listening she knew that there was a traitor. Mumbling that whoever the traitor was wasn't going to be treated with mercy with Rouge becoming one of headmistresses of the Hive. Jinx's sides began to ach. She remembered that time when Bumblebee, in some ways, betrayed the Hive. Jinx was glad one of the top students left. But before Jinx could tell Bumblebee about being a spy herself. Bumblebee defeated her. How was it that Jinx managed to be friends with spies? No one would ever know.

To Jinx everything was like a slow motion picture. She grabbed the door that led to the main hallway. Most students didn't consider taking the stairs. To Jinx the stairs were kind of like her own personal room, only without the bed. A place where she could have some peace and quiet. She strained her ears for any kind of sound. The only thing she could hear was the pounding of her heart and the heaviness of her breathing. To Jinx this was almost as silent as when the woodlands were fiercely silent from the hunting hours of wolves or a puma.

Jinx heard a faint buzzing. Doing as what Jinx called "Owl listening" she moved her head listening trying to pin point where the sound was coming from. She heard the buzzing at the right where the hallway, that Jinx was on, split apart. Racing as silently as she could although knowing that people who ran at super speeds were able to detect where a person was coming from. Remembering that, she stopped waiting for whoever the traitor was to come. Jinx knew most of the strengths and weaknesses of each super power, by heart, knew that if you remained still it would somehow confuse the ones with super speed.

"Hey Jinx," said Kid Flash with a mischievous smile imprinted on his face.

Jinx didn't bother to answer. She knew he was the spy. Kid Flash's smile seemed to vanish for a while when Jinx didn't answer. Knowing when people were going to fight against someone who was in their way Jinx knew that Kid Flash was getting ready to attack. They both heard shouting coming their way. Kid Flash moved his arms in a fast circular motion. Jinx leaped out of the way. Snapping her fingers, the vibrations of bad luck were sent at Kid Flash. Jinx knew that she overdid the amount of bad luck she intended to send. It was apparent that Kid Flash knew that too. Jinx realized that her eyes were wide with shock. But before the rest of the group came she placed an emotionless expression on her face.

Madame Rouge's eyes were of dark with thunderheads. Most of the Hive students flinched from being looked at, her eyes that gave of flashes of lightening. Jinx being used to the brutal looks that Rouge gave, stared back at her. Rouge knocked Kid Flash out.

"I didn't need your help," hissed Rouge.

"You didn't?" replied Jinx trying to appear calm.

Next moment Rouge slammed Jinx into the wall with her fingers acting as knives digging into Jinx's arm. It surprised both Rouge, the Hive, and Jinx herself at what she did. Jinx glared at the knife like fingers as though they were puny insects.

"Is that the best you can do?" The voice was Jinx's yet it wasn't, cause it was somehow dangerously cold. Somehow Jinx's voice indicated that she was angry, and that she would get back at Rouge, and also saying that the attack was pathetic.

"I didn't need you getting in my way," growled Rouge.

Jinx knew that Rouge was trying to cover up her startled fear. Jinx smiled while her eyebrows moved to show that she still had some ire left in her.

"I see," Jinx's voice soft.

Rouge without realizing that she moved herself away from Jinx. Backing away as though seeing something that cause some sort of fear for the first time. Quickly Rouge glared at her. Jinx moved placidly. Her arm was bleeding but it didn't seem to bother her one bit. Everyone cleared away their eyes full of petrified fear.

Jinx went to the nursery. While the cloaked nurse was bandaging her arm, Brother Blood came in. Jinx knew that he was furious despite the fact that he covered his facial appearance with a calm, unperturbed look.

"Are you alright Jinx?" asked Blood.

"Unusually fine headmaster," replied Jinx. "You on the other hand seems bothered."

"Ah, I can't hide a lot of things from you my fine pupil."

The nurse came back. The Headmaster was about to take off the bandages.

"I'm fine, Brother Blood," said Jinx lightly pushing his hands away from her wounded left arm. "I'll heal. Besides I'm still young."

Brother Blood moved and seated himself to a chair.

"Did Kid Flash do this to you?" he asked trying to reach into her mind.

Jinx knew that he wanted to make sure that she was telling the truth.

"No."

"Who was it then?"

Jinx sighed knowing that he wouldn't like what she was going to tell him.

"You won't like what I'm going to tell you."

"Who did this to you?" he asked sharply still keeping his voice gentile.

"Rouge."

Brother Blood was silent for a few moments.

"She does have a bad temper," mumbled Blood. "I'll talk to her about how she should deliver punishments. I don't see any reason why she punished you. After all you didn't fail to catch that traitor."

Jinx knew that he was hinting about being friends with students who were later discovered as traitors to the Hive.

"The betrayals have been hard on many of us, Headmaster."

"Have you ever thought about leaving?"

"To be on my own like I did before I met the Hive? Several times. Headmaster, I'll be honest but by nature I'm a loner. I'm able to be in groups but I don't place most of my sentimental value on those groups. I've grown used to being a loner."

"You've been betrayed many times before you mean," said the Headmaster.

"Yes."

The Headmaster nodded.

"I can understand that, Jinx. I was hoping that you would take my place when you were older. But seeing that you are not the type that stays too long…"

"Life was made to be hard Headmaster. Nether of us can change that fact."

Blood puts on a placid smile.

"Be sure your arm heals well. And still being Headmaster I order not to be around Rouge. At least until we can get the whole mess cleared up."

"Yes, sir."

Leaving Jinx having a strong feeling that she should follow the Headmaster to see how the meeting was going to proceed. The Brain and his commanders met with Brother Blood. Silently, Jinx crawled near the benches of the gymnasium. Careful to hide in the shadows she listened with her head bent down and her eyes closed. She knew that her pink hair and pink eyes were a dead give away for her when it came to spying on people.

"Is there a problem Brother Blood?" asked The Brain.

"Yes, I agreed that we would be an alliance, but I did not agree to who should give punishments to my students," replied Blood.

"Jinx was in my way…" said Rouge who was interrupted by Brain.

"Rouge, they are his students and he will do what he deems fit."

"But how are we to teach them of how to use their powers!" snapped Rouge.

"My lady," said Blood. "You do not know Jinx. As your comrade has mentioned Jinx is sharper than she lets on. I've watched her. She's read many, many books."

"And what use is that to me," replied Rouge tartly.

"She has read things on rebellions and many other things that most youths her age don't bother learning," replied Blood.

"You mentioned rebellions," Replied Brian.

"Yes, and she's not easy to read most of the time."

The room was silent again. Jinx knew that something was going on. But what? From her point of view she saw that Rouge and the purple gorilla were given each other signals. Whatever was going to happen it was serious. Jinx's heart made pounding noises. With her eyes partly closed she looked up. Through her lashes she saw the four of them standing quietly. The gym was getting quieter and quieter by the minute, so it seemed. To Jinx it was like listening to something that was so high pitch that it got higher and higher until you couldn't hear it anymore. But it had only been for about thirty seconds.

Rouge moved forward. Like a Siamese cat she move flawlessly. Blood looked surprised by the sudden movement. Jinx shifted slowly so that she could look without being spotted. Jinx's feet and legs were protesting from being bent for so long. Jinx saw a shadow where she could hide herself without having to bend her knees much. Looking up again, she noticed that Rouge made a circle around Blood. Jinx instantly knew what was going on. Weather she was wrong or right, Rouge was going to attack the Headmaster.

Like a metallic scarlet jumping spider Rouge lashed out at Blood. Blood avoided the strikes. His eyes turned scarlet as he was trying to read Rouge. Jinx knew that she had to get out of there, but she couldn't move. Jinx not being able move seemed to be glued to the wooden floor. Blood grabbed his head as though he were in pain. Rouge taking advantage of her opponents' weak moment pushed him off his feet. Then a machine popped out and zapped Blood. Jinx knew it was cold from the way it didn't sent heat. The room strangely got cold after the zap. The fog cleared and Blood was iced. Jinx looked behind her and saw a vent. Quietly she crawled from shadow to shadow. Then froze in mid movement. Rouge left with a chilling smile on her face. The other two left the gym soon afterwards.

Not wanting anyone to see that she too left the gym. She went back to the vent. Slowly with her brows sweating, she took each nail out with her special screw she, for whatever reason, carried with her. Moving the vent making sure that the nails came in without being locked to their place. It was a good thing that Jinx taught herself how to make things appear when they weren't what they should've been. Knowing herself better, than most of the time, she tied a bandana around her mouth. It was bitter tasting, but at least she knew that it would keep her aware of where she was and from making noises.

After bumping into many dead ends and climbing up Jinx finally made it to the top the building. Jinx knew that by the time she got to her room she would be caught being inside the vents. Getting into the closet she bad lucked the vent's nails and landed on the floor. Being quick to fix the vent. Gathering some plastic and glass so to prove what she was doing in case people asked her what she was doing. Daring herself to seem calm, she walked out of the closet.

"What were you doing in the closet," asked Gizmo.

Jinx spat out the bandana. It was true that there was trash in the closet that was to be taken care of later.

"Felt like looking for some glass and what not," said Jinx showing them her little collection.

"You okay?" asked Mammoth.

She looked at her bandaged arm. Flexed it.

"Numb and stingy but its okay."

"Why's it dusty?" asked Mammoth.

"Some parts of the closet are a bit dusty. As soon as I get to my room I'll place a new bandage," said Jinx walking down the stairs.

Looking in front of her she saw Rouge stretching from stairway to stairway. Rouge froze at seeing Jinx standing at the top of the stairs.

"You weren't in your room," said Rouge coldly.

"Felt like having some exercise before heading to my room, Madame."

"Is that true boys?" asked Rouge knowing full well that the boys were scared of her.

"Yes. We saw her come out of the closet. Said she was looking for glass and some other stuff," replied Gizmo trying to sound brave.

"Mammoth?"

"Yes. It's true."

Rouge looked at her bandage.

"And your bandage?"

"Some parts of the closet are dusty," replied Jinx in the same tone as Rouge.

Rouge scanned the closet. Jinx was thankful that what she said was true. Tapping her feet to show that she was impatient to leave. Rouge reluctantly gestured for them to leave.

"You may go," said Rouge. "But after eight you are to keep watch over Kid Flash. Do you understand."

"Aye, Aye captain," replied Jinx.

Rouge, "Are you on something?"

Jinx shrugged while saying, "Yo-ho yo-ho and a bottle of soda."

Rouge rolled her eyes. Jinx knew that Rouge knew that some of the quotes were from Treasure Island. Being quick to walk down the stairs Jinx headed straight to her room. It was chilling to the gut to have talked to Rouge like nothing about freezing Blood ever happened. Did she give herself away? In common sense she didn't. She was proving Blood's point, by as though by habitual, her being able to quote things from what she had read. But what was to happen to Kid Flash? No, what was to happen to the Hive? Surely they hadn't forgotten about the students noticing the disappearance of the Headmaster. Jinx knew that she had to be calm in order to survive the ordeal that was to come.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Kid Flash's secret discovered

The next day came. Jinx wasn't that dumb to think that there wasn't anything wrong. The place seemed different than from yesterday. She looked up and realized that the camera in her room was on. "Rouge! Curse that woman!" thought Jinx. She knew that everyone was going to be watched for many, if not a lot, of months. She stretched and yawned trying to act as though she were waking up. She rubbed her eyes to rub out the drossiness from her eyes. Boy, she was thankful that she slept with a blanket over her head. Whenever she went to sleep her powers, for some odd reason, would turn off. There are better ways, thought Jinx, of explaining how her powers worked but the "turning off" sounded more pleasant than the others.

The odd thing about her powers turning off was the fact that her gray skin would turn back into a tan color that would tell anyone that she was white. Her pink hair would be crow black. Her pink eyes would turn back to gray as it once was. But when she woke up her powers turned "back on." It was a sort of protective system that Jinx trained her powers to do.

"Jinx," said a voice over the microphone.

"Yes?" Jinx asked looking up at the camera as though it were an everyday thing.

"In about fifteen minutes you are to report to where the prisoner is being held."

"Fifteen minutes. Got it," replied Jinx giving a thumbs-up.

Jinx walked to the restroom changing from nightclothes to her uniform. She came out of her room. The halls were silent. Like that of a haunted palace but instead was an important villain school. Some of the younger students looked scared. Rouge in a cold, cold smile passed by them. "This was no time to be goofing off." Everyone felt those words floating around them and others. Jinx stopped when Rouge came by.

"You have eight minutes, Jinx," hissed Rouge.

Jinx nodded to show that she knew where she was to go. Rouge stepped aside eyeing the new bandage that Jinx wrapped on her own. She raced to the elevator and went to the main floor. Jinx could hear buzzing behind the thick walls where traitors were held. Jinx knew that she was going to have to go in the room to find out whom Kid Flash worked for. The guard at the door nodded in her direction. Jinx knew that this place did change. It was more like a place where villains went to for doing crimes. Jail was what some called it. Prison was a better word.

Kid Flash stopped smiling at her. Jinx glared at him. The doors closed on Jinx quickly.

"Hey, is it me or is everybody stiff nowadays," said Kid Flash.

Jinx shrugged. She knew that she was being guarded. Moving in front of her than away. Jinx knew that he was trying to taunt her into chasing him. Not having much interest she leaped to one of the hanging boxes. Then onto the window that looked outside the building. Kid Flash looked surprised at the quick reflexes that Jinx rarely showed. Jinx began to relax.

"Aren't worried I'll beat you?" asked Flash Kid.

Jinx, "Why didn't you do that hours ago?"

Kid Flash paused.

"Aren't you worried I'll escape?"

"No."

"Why's that?"

Jinx looked at him for a long time. Then looked away. Kid Flash went back to racing around. Closing her eyes so to appear sleeping she watched Kid Flash phase through boxes that were in the room. Slowly she got onto her feet. Opening her eyes as though she had better things to do than sit and watch the prisoner. Jinx leaped on one of the boxes. She knew that within a few minutes Kid Flash would get closer to her. As a way of teasing her. Her estimation was correct. Kid Flash stopped in front of her after she landed on the ground.

"I'm a lot tougher than you think, Jinx. I'm not afraid of you."

"But you do fear Rouge," replied Jinx coldly.

Kid Flash tried to grabbed Jinx's arm. Seeing that was coming Jinx grabbed what she saw was a walkie-talkie. Leaping out of Kid Flash's way, Jinx quickly hid the machine in her belt. Kid Flash skidded to a stop.

"I'm not talking."

"You don't need to," replied Jinx giving him a cold smile. "You weren't a very good spy to begin with."

"You knew!"

"Of course," replied Jinx knowing that her response would make him stun for a few minutes.

Jinx quickly raced to the door. Pushing it open then with quick reflexes she closed the door. Pulling out the device with a smile on her face she knew right away that it was how the Teen Titans communicated one with another. Rouge walked up to her.

"Did you find out who he works for?" asked Rouge as though she expected that Jinx failed.

"For the Teen Titans," replied Jinx handing over the device.

"How did you get a hold of that," asked Rouge.

"Used to picket-pocket years ago," said Jinx knowing better than to even smile.

Rouge annoyed snatched the device and walked away. Jinx only shrugged her shoulders. Looking at the thick windows she saw that Kid Flash realized that he was missing the Teen Titans communicator. He looked at her with a surprised look on his face. Jinx then left the prison cell knowing that she would have to get out of there before Rouge came up with something that only a twisted minded woman could think of. Turning to one of the cloaked people she told the girl that she was leaving to do business. The cloaked girl nodded. Jinx smiled as she left knowing that she was far ahead of Madame Rouge. It was bittersweet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Kid Flash Escapes

Jinx suddenly felt this outburst of sorrow. Where the depths of sadness came from she hadn't the slightest idea. Perhaps it was her running away from her feelings for a long, long time. The only place Jinx could go to without being called a traitor and not being watched so closely was the roof. Jinx walked up the stairs. Every minute or so she would stop and look around. Her eyes kept getting watery. There was no need for words. Jinx knew that very moment weather anyone wanted it to come or not, change was coming. Jinx leaned against the wall knowing full well that there was some pain at the chest. People would call it heart ach. Others stress from the alliance of the Great Three. Whatever it was it was affecting Jinx strongly.

The fans that were around the stairway were fanning the room. It was cold. To Jinx it was a place where she could numb her emotions. Yet her feelings were protesting against the coldness of the room. Like lava from an eruption of a volcano the emotions were pouring out. First there was great joy to the changes. To be relieved of the burden of having to be the leader when the Headmaster was gone. Then there was anger. Feeling as though everyone distrusted her for reasons she ether did know or didn't. Then there was sadness for the newcomers. They were new to the Hive. They were only looking for a place to be accepted. Jinx slammed her fist against the cold, heartless wall. What Jinx was going though was what people would call "fast-pacing mood swings."

Suddenly feeling trap Jinx raced the stairs. Past the floors where people couldn't surpass. She reached the highest part of the building. She opened the door racing to the outdoors. The summer wind blasted into her face. Jinx not caring if the wind was cold or warm was very relieved to have felt something that was outside. Yes, this was why she was a loner. To enjoy things that people for some reason took for granted. Life. The rhythm of the wind moving mostly at random. Looking at trees and trying to estimate what color their leaves would be when fall came. Jinx closed her eyes breathing the fresh salty air. It was wonderful. The quiet of nature.

The pounding of Jinx's heart started to settle down. It was so strange that people could just walk the streets like it was nothing. For people who had much stress over bills and humanly things…well it was understandable. Some would worry about how they could explain to their friends why do things differently than everyone else. Jinx could never quiet understand that. Then again she the type of person who was mostly on the fence. Meaning that she could see both sides to a story when people told the tale.

Jinx sat down. She kicked the hard floor like a child that was throwing a tantrum. She then would stop and picture herself doing that and break out into a fit of laughter at her outmost silliness. Then would start crying. For people who have mood swings can understand what it's like to go through mood swings but can't comprehend what she's thinking about. Taking a deep breath Jinx laid on her back. Closing her eyes. She thought of all the things she went through. It would take several chapters to explain all the memories and what feelings they caused for this secretive person.

"What's the greatest and worst weapon for a man to ever have?" mumbled Jinx. "My answer is his emotions. The feelings that made many forefathers to fight for their beliefs. The feelings that gave people strength to go on in the worst circumstances. Yet the emotions are terrible. Anything can trigger such a powerful and responsive thing. Sometimes these emotions make just one person sane with it all."

Of course nothing made any responses to what Jinx was mumbling to herself. Jinx is the type of girl who thinks of things profoundly while many of her peers simply think of it then dismiss it. Like any person, depending on where and how they grew they had different ideas on what life was like. Jinx feeling tired of feeling her emotions cleared her mind. Chiding herself for starting to think of things that she shouldn't, from being a habitual person she did so anyways. Getting up she went close to the edge of the roof. A fence that placed there to make it appear as an average building. The whole place was peaceful. The sun was turning a rosy red. It's arms yellow and orange. Making the clouds around it pink and purple. People would have to agree that only the sunrises and sunsets were the only things that would make such colors work together. Some gold was found. Above the sunrise there was green and dark purple.

The sunrise, somehow, had Jinx think of places where they played Jazz. Where saxophones, trumpets, violins, and many other instruments play first very fast. The fast pacing music of Jazz was enough to make people want to dance. Then there were songs that would go slow. Those songs would make people sleepy. The sun was gone. Now I bet you're thinking that's the point where Jinx realizes what she's doing as a villain is wrong. Well not quite…

"I'll just take a walk. Rob some banks along the way perhaps," said Jinx smiling.

See-more came. Jinx twisted around to face him. She knew the evening sky made her pink eyes flash out. Despite the fact that he was new to the Hive. He was a whole lot sharper than the rest of the boys. In Jinx's point of view. He cleared his throat but didn't say anything. Jinx knew that he was nervous.

"Yes, See-more."

"I was wondering why you're here," he asked.

"Watching the sunset mostly. Quite exquisite actually."

See-more smiled knowing that it was Jinx's way of saying _relax I'm not in a bad mood._ He stood besides her. Jinx knew that he wasn't afraid of her. Most boys didn't feel easy being around her. His green uniform somehow matched the evening.

"Jinx, I know that you and I know that things are coming…"

Jinx nodded.

"And that…we're gonna have to decide what we're gonna do with ourselves cause not many of us…you know."

"Like the new order of the people who're in authority," replied Jinx understanding what he was trying to say.

"Jinx…do you really like Madame Rouge?"

Jinx looked at him in the eye. He took a step back.

"I just want to know. You know…make sure things are true."

"No. I don't like her. Not one bit."

"Then why not tell the others."

Jinx gave a bitter laugh.

"You should know why. Experience has taught me that once something goes into the Hive's heads it hardly ever comes out."

"Are you…?"

"Playing along. Yeah. Nothing wrong with that is there?"

"I…I'm not sure."

Jinx was close to asking him why he wasn't sure but had thought better of it. Jinx moved near the edge.

"I'll be in my room. There are some things I'd like to take care of," said Jinx not feeling the urge to take a walk anymore. "No, I'm in too much of a sober mood for that…"

"You need to be alone?"

Jinx nodded.

"Sorry about interrupting your alone time."

"It's cool," replied Jinx shrugging her shoulders.

After See-more left. Jinx climbed down the emergency ladder. Jump City was starting to get silent. Walking in the streets Jinx couldn't help but feel that there was some peace. Walking into a nature park that had mostly trees with eating areas that for the moments were empty. Jinx sat on one of the tables. She closed her eyes. Yes, there it was. The want of a family. Jinx never knew her parents. Besides the fact that they too had super powers. But where are they?

Jinx sighed. Looking around she found a tree where she could think without anyone staring at her with fear of being attacked. Under the shadows of the branches Jinx placed her head on her knees. With as much silence as she could muster she wept. Rarely did she dwell on one emotion for several minutes. Jinx sighed. Looking up at the stars. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like for the Shadowed gang to join the Teen Titans? Or the Hive? Presently, Jinx didn't want to worry about anything. She leaned against the tree closing her eyes for some brief slumber…

Back at the Hive… 

The alarms were going off. Kid Flash managed to escape. The teams of the Hive tried to capture him but failed to do so.

Gizmo and Mammoth with their groups combined pursued Kid Flash.

"We're gonna catch him," shouted Gizmo.

They had Kid Flash cornered. He smiled at them.

"You guys forgot what I can do," said Kid Flash as he phased through the wall.

The groups' eyes grew wide. They looked everywhere expecting him to attack them anywhere.

Kid Flash sped from room to room. "Where is she?" He went to the lower floors. Then the upper floors. Jinx wasn't here. Kid Flash shook his head. That couldn't be right. Jinx was always in the building. The stairs! Kid Flash raced to the stairs. From top to bottom. The only thing he found was a long strand of pink glowing hair. She didn't go down-stairs. She went upstairs. Speeding up there with all his worth and to his disappointment she wasn't there either. He then remembered how sometimes when Jinx couldn't stand being inside she would be gone for about two days not robbing banks or anything.

Gizmo! He would know where she was. Kid Flash sped down the stairs looking for Gizmo. He found Gizmo pushing buttons. Kid Flash hid behind the wall. Listening he heard Jinx's voice on the device.

"Jinx here."

"Where the hell are ya! Kid Flash is escaping and he phases through walls!"

"I'll be right there," replied Jinx.

"You better!" screamed Gizmo.

"Keep you're pants on I'm coming."

"Jinx! Don't hang…up," screeched Gizmo.

Kid Flash laughed. He knew that Gizmo was now scared of him. Walking in his direction only to tease him more. It was amazing how such stubby legs were able to react quickly. The bald boy tried to glare at him but fear was written all over his pale face.

"Hey Gizmo. You're not scared of me are you?" taunted Kid Flash.

Gizmo's face turned a cherry scarlet. For a short guy he had a bad temper.

"I'm not scared of you barf brain!"

Kid Flash rushed at him. Gizmo with his flying machine flew out of his opponent's way. To Kid Flash he couldn't help but laugh. Turning he did one of the tricks only speedy people were able to do. Gizmo's machine was destroyed. While Gizmo was screaming as he was falling Kid Flash raced away ready to challenge the others.

"Let's see how Jinx will like it when she finds out I've scared them senseless."

Knowing better than to stick around Kid Flash left. But he was lucky to have missed Madame Rouge. Whose mood was what people would call rotten as a grape fruit.

With Jinx… 

Seeing the ghastly looks on her teams' faces she knew, without a doubt, that Kid Flash frightened them. It was strange to them that Jinx appeared calm and without fear. Each told her what Kid Flash did to them. Jinx merely nodded to acknowledge what she heard. Jinx knew that Rouge was coming. She turned to Madame Rouge calmly.

"Yes, Madame Rouge," said Jinx placidly.

"Where were you?" hissed Rouge.

"On a walk. And you?"

Rouge went silent. She stepped forward. Everyone went behind Jinx quivering like scared puppies. Jinx stood firm. Reporting calmly what happened. Rouge turned.

"I will get him," she said in her French accent.

"You don't know where he's heading," said Jinx calmly.

"And I suppose you do?" asked Rouge.

"From what I've heard he was looking for me. I'll be the one looking for him since it was my fault."

Rouge smiled, "Looking for you?"

"That's what I've heard."

Rouge laughed. Jinx forced her shoulders to relax to appear that she was pleased with herself.

"Perhaps someday you'll be like me," said Rouge.

Jinx also forced a smile on her face. Jinx knew that she was going to have to act happy one moment than the next whatever.

"Not on your life!" said Rouge harshly.

Jinx, "How're you going to find him anyways?"

Jinx wanted to get Rouge away from Jump City. She knew that she had to sound doubtful of what Madame Rouge was going to do. Taking the bait Madame Rouge replied that she would find Kid Flash.

"Stay out of my way," said Madame Rouge coldly at the group.

Jinx knew that whatever Madame Rouge was thinking of it would not be pretty. Turning to the team as calmly as she could muster.

"We need to find Kid Flash."

Everyone shook their heads, some saying "no way."

Jinx wasn't surprised in the least bit. But she shook her head in disappointment.

"Then I'll go look for him."

"But Rouge said to stay out of her way."

Jinx looked at the speaker. Jinx didn't need to say anything. They knew that she wasn't afraid of them.

"She's just an old woman," said Jinx walking away from the group as though they not going with her saddened her.

Jinx took a deep breath trying to think of where it was plausible to find Kid Flash before Madame Rouge.

"Jinx!" said a voice that disrupted her thinking.

Jinx turned to see See-more.

"I'll help…but…"

"You don't want Madame Rouge to see you," said Jinx finishing the sentence.

See-more nodded. Jinx looked up at the sky.

"It's fairly cloudy so you might be able to hide from sight."

Sighing his relief he asked what he should do.

"Fly up and tell me what you see," replied Jinx handing him walkie-talkies. "Let's split up. We'll cover more ground that way."

See-more nodded. Jinx quickly went to the street where she saw Madame Rouge went to. Then turning to her left she started to climb one of the closest buildings to her. Looking up she saw See-more floating in the air. She waved for him to go the opposite direction. He waved back letting her know he got the message. Jinx never did like seeing the floating eye. Dismissing that thought Jinx went on her way.

From ceiling to ceiling Jinx leaped on them. Then she remembered that from what Rouge observed of her she would be heading to the banks. It surprised Jinx how fast she could go when she was determined to move quickly. Then she stopped. She climbed down a ladder from one of the abandon buildings. Jinx raced from shadow to shadow.

Panting from all the running she wasn't used to. Jinx couldn't help but smile at remembering how her friend's nicknamed her "Black Cat." One because of her explosive temper, the other for seeming to send bad luck to her foes. She looked heavenwards. Begging that Kid Flash wasn't dumb enough to fall for one of Rouge's tricks.

Jinx not liking the feeling of helplessness was overcome with the feeling of climbing another ladder. Barely reaching the ceiling and ducking behind some bricks. Jinx slowly looked over and saw someone that looked like her. "Am I dreaming?" Jinx shook her head. No, it was Madame Rouge. But her whole body began to feel cold. Looking up she spotted See-more. She pushed one of the buttons.

"See-more. See-more do you read me," whispered Jinx.

"Yeah I read you," replied See-more.

"Listen to me See-more that person who looks like me is Madame Rouge. Do not land. I repeat do not land."

"What do I need to do."

"You'll have to go behind a tall building. But whatever you do don't get spotted."

"Roger."

Jinx watched as See-more was fading from sight. Her heart was pounding. Looking at the imitation Jinx couldn't help but feel fear herself. Jinx shook herself. No, the only person who could take away super powers was Jinx. Only she was capable to make superheroes and villains powerless for months, years even.

The false Jinx moved her arm just as the real one did. Her face a bogus look of having trouble deciding which bank to rob from. They were small banks for the matter. The full moon made the streets look like sliver. The world was different for those who've never stayed up during the full moon. Jinx not resisting, looked up at the glowing orange moon. People called it the pumpkin moon. Then looking back at hearing her own voice say.

"Now which one should I rob from?"

Jinx's body twitched. Ironically, that was almost exactly like her. Jinx looked over feeling that whatever she was going to see was to be something she would never forget. It was like reading a book and knowing what was to happen next. Jinx knew that Kid Flash would come. And he did. She wanted to cry out a warning but her voice for the moment was lost in awe of the powerful Madame Rouge. The worst thing about it was the fact that she couldn't move while watching and listening to what was happening. Her blood seemed to ice up from the sight.

"For me? You shouldn't have," said Kid Flash.

Jinx's fingers began to hurt from pressing hard on the bricks.

"Aren't you afraid?" asked the false Jinx.

It was a clue. Jinx knew it by instinct. Kid Flash took the bait.

"I'm not afraid of you."

The false Jinx turned.

"Believe me I am something to be afraid of."

It was like watching a horror movie. The part where you thought a girl was harmless was actually the monster that killed everyone. Madame Rouge smiled coldly. Kid Flash looked shocked. That was when the fight began. Jinx felt the urge to run but she told herself that she had to stay to see what weaknesses Rouge had that the others somehow missed.

Madame Rouge began stretching. Her fingers, as Jinx knew from experience, were growing and becoming knife-like. Jinx's left arm began to throb from the thought of those cruel fingers digging into her skin as if they were merely dough. Kid Flash slipped through them with quickness. Jinx saw that grin that he gave when he thought up an idea to defeat his enemy. He was a few yards away from Madame Rouge. His started making a circular motion with his arm.

Jinx took a deep breath watching seeing how and what would happen. Madame Rouge stretched far back. Jinx's sharp eye and her notion of the law of motion told her that she would like a rubber band head back to her original spot. But Jinx didn't want to believe that. But it did happen. Kid Flash's eyes were bigger than golf balls. Jinx nearly jumped off the building to fight against Rouge. But she ducked knowing that she had to move away or something would happen. That was a gut feeling that made Jinx crawl away from the scene.

By the time she came back she saw a wall with holes that would've been impossible to go through. Jinx knew that by examining the walls that Kid Flash fought with all his might but found that Madame Rouge was tougher than she looked. Becoming desperate, estimated Jinx, he banged through the walls. Careful to crawl through the holes she spotted a strand of hair and mushy fingerprints. Kid Flash was weak and panting after he went through the wall. Jinx saw that parts of the dirt were moved. Kid Flash was losing his powers and fast!

"Jinx. Come in Jinx."

"Yeah See-more."

"I haven't cheeked the coastal area yet."

"I'll met you there. I think that's where Kid Flash will be heading. And Madame Rouge is following him."

Jinx looked one way and saw some cloth on the wall about twenty feet away. Moving towards that spot she saw Kid Flash's cloth that was on his custom. Picking the cloth up delicately she saw some blood. She knew that Kid Flash would try to get Madame Rouge off his trail by going one way then heading somewhere else. The coastal area!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

F17

**(There are some things that I changed. So if you don't like the changes. That's fine)**

Kid Flash…

Madame Rouge was a whole lot tougher than he imagined. Racing through the walls he lost most of his powers to speed away. He barely got away from Rouge when she clawed him. Giving a yelp of pain he raced with the rest of the powers he had left. He knew that as he left down town that he began to move in a slow pace. Remembering what Jinx said about fooling the good guys he followed her instructions as best as he could. One of the things was to move in several places.

Despite the fact that he was weak he didn't want to be captured by Madame Rouge. Now he understood why Jinx didn't like being a play toy. He climbed the fence. Kid Flash could help but give a weak chuckle when there was a time when Jinx was his teacher. She was so serious. She would try her best to teach him how to track and cover his tracks. His reply was that he could always run fast…

"_Kid Flash, pay attention!" snapped Jinx growing impatient._

"_Why? I can always run away," replied Kid Flash._

_Jinx shook her head. "Yes, I know. But there will come a day where you'll find someone stronger than you."_

"_How do you reckon that'll happen," teased Kid Flash._

_Jinx sighed, "Cause I met mine a long time ago…"_

_Her eyes gave a far away look. Seeing things that no one else could. Blinking her eyes as though she were waking up from sleep._

"_I would rather you know how to do these things. You never know when it'll come in handy."_

"_How many apprentices have you had?" asked Kid Flash._

"_Many. Even those who can run fast…this is off the topic."_

"_Must I learn this," whined Kid Flash wanting to do something fun._

_Jinx shook her head. Muttering under her breath, "Boys." Then as though pausing she then glanced back at him._

"_How 'bout hide-and-seek? You not too old for that are you?" she asked in a way that dared him to try to find her…_

Kid Flash smiled. She hid herself so well that it took him several hours for him to find her. But then she changed the rules of the game. Which made it harder for him to find her. She would move from one area to another. When he at last mastered tracking Jinx down. She smiled all the while saying that she would give him a test. The test was for him to find her within two hours. Sadly he failed. That was when the Headmaster said that it was time for him to change classes. 

Kid Flash couldn't forget the look Jinx had when he failed. Disappointment. But she never pressed on the topic again. About tracking. If only he paid more attention to her. Then remembering that Jinx would talk about animals and why to avoid policemen with their dogs. She spent the whole two hours explaining why they should avoid water when it came to bloodhounds hunting for them. But, thankfully, she also taught them how weak the human nostrils were.

He walked to the beach making sure that he walked where the waves would later wash them. Panting heavily he looked around. It amazed him how much Jinx knew about hunting and hiding. Seeing some of the ports he tried to race to them but could only manage to run. Looking around desperate to get out of sight he went into one of the curvy buildings. F17. Hiding behind one of the boxes. Not meaning to he slide. His sides were aching. He never felt this weak before. He closed his eyes. This was why Jinx tried to hard to make him learn this stuff. She even said she knew what it was like.

Jinx and See-more…

See-more saw Kid Flash heading towards F17. Looking around he spotted Jinx coming. She was like someone who knew or was more accustomed to the dark. Moving from shadow to shadow. She looked left and right. Checking if anyone was following her. Sometimes she would look behind her. She did all this in swift movements while walking. Even though she had pink hair and glow in the dark eyes she managed for only a few minutes to hide herself.

"Jinx, Kid Flash is going inside F17."

Jinx froze. Looking towards F17. She saw Kid Flash go inside leaving the garage door open.

"Got that. Thanks."

Jinx leaped onto one of the trash boxes. Then leaped onto the port that was some feet away from the storages. To Jinx this was all natural, the leaping, tracking, and many other things. Slowly she with as much silence as she could muster on her feet she walked toward F17. She slipped into the shadows checking if Madame Rouge was nearby. 

She looked upwards waving for See-more to head towards some clouds. He waved letting her know that he got the message. Jinx listened intently. There was a faint buzzing sound. Too faint, thought Jinx. She sighed. At least he was okay. His powers were just worn out. Walking near the opening she felt the coolness of the ocean breeze lightly touched her hands and bare neck. Looking behind her she couldn't help but admire the glow of the full moon. But she turned her head back looking for Kid Flash.

She looked down to see her shadow. She moved her head left and right looking.

"Jinx? Jinx is that you?"

Her eyes snapped to where Kid Flash was. He was pale and from the look in his eyes afraid. He tried getting up. Jinx realized that he thought that she was Madame Rouge. Snapping her fingers sending bad luck that wasn't too strong. A pipe popped out spraying water into Kid Flash's face.

"Yep that's Jinx alright."

"Mighty you were. Now mighty is on the ground?"

"It's not funny. Madame Rouge busted me of my powers."

"You were pretty dump for getting into a fight with her."

Kid Flash leaped to his feet. His eyes told Jinx that he was angry. Listening she knew that his powers were coming back. Jinx's device made noises.

"Come again S," said Jinx.

"Madame Rouge is coming!" shouted See-more.

Kid Flash's eyes were filled with fear. Whatever color there was on his face vanished. While he was frozen in his dread of seeing Madame Rouge Jinx leaped at him and latched onto him a device she knew that would hinder powerful heroes harmless. She then pushed him down. One, cause she lost her balance. The other reason was so to make sure he didn't try running.

Kid Flash tried grabbing at something but landed on his back. Jinx moved away knowing better than to look as though she were in a threatening mood. Jinx looked behind her. The moon wasn't fully in the sky just yet. Kid Flash thought that she heard Rouge coming and hid behind one of the boxes that was close to him. 

Kid Flash…

Being pushed to the ground by Jinx surprised him. He tried wearily to get up onto his feet. Jinx moved away to give him space. There wasn't any fear in them. Madame Rouge was coming and Jinx was calm. How could she be? Jinx looked over at her shoulder. At first he thought that she heard Rouge coming. After about several seconds he realized that she was only looking at the moon. He couldn't stop shaking. He hated being scared. 

"Oh sure, you can look at everything like nothing's gonna happen," said Kid Flash.

Jinx looked at him coolly. 

"What's there to be afraid of?" she asked her voice soft as though interested in what he had to say.

"Why do you want to become like Madame Rouge," he snapped.

"Like her?" there was no emotion in her voice. 

Jinx…

Kid Flash glared at her. He was shaking with anger.

"I'll be better than her," replied Jinx smiling. 

"Madame Rouge is nothing more than a criminal."

"You still don't get it?" said Jinx getting irritated.

Kid Flash Glared at her. Getting up on his feet.

"Madame Rouge is weak. Always picking on people smaller than her…"

Jinx didn't need to hear the rest to know that he was going to call her weak. Putting on an electric field he was on his knees moaning. 

"I am not weak," hissed Jinx.

After about several minutes, Jinx cooled off. Kneeling down to where Kid Flash could see her eye to eye. 

"I said I will be better than her," Jinx's voice all soft. "That doesn't mean I'll be like her."

Jinx turned the switch to lighten the heavy burden of the electricity. Jinx looked at the moon.

"I'll like to see what that old woman is capable of," said Jinx. 

Kid Flash…

Kid Flash moaned. Didn't she understand? Madame Rouge was a lot stronger than she looked. He tried looking up at her. It surprised him to see her with one of her cold smiles. The rays of the moon almost made her eyes glow. The place was silent. Jinx kept flexing her hands from a fist to a relaxed hand. Sometimes her hands would pop. It felt like forever. Time was going severely slow.

He heard steps coming. Madame Rouge. Kid Flash looked at Jinx. There wasn't a hint of fear in her eyes. How can she be this calm? Jinx licked her lips. Giving him a glance she gave a smile that made him fear alarmed that she could wear a smile that said she intended to fight. She walked a few paces away from him. To Kid Flash the steps kept getting louder and louder. Madame Rouge did come.

"Evening Madame," said Jinx coolly.

Kid Flash heard Jinx being forced off her feet. Looking at her face was at first annoyed. Slowly she got up. Madame Rouge again slapped her. Jinx only got on her feet again. 

"I told you to stay out of my way weakling," snapped Madame Rouge.

"But I caught someone you couldn't?" asked Jinx in a question form.

This time Jinx was prepared to leapt out of reach from Rouge slapping hand. Landing on her feet only sum feet away from Kid Flash. Madame Rouge yelled insults at Jinx. Kid Flash closed his eyes. 

**Jinx…**

Not understanding why she was feeling her body boil with anger. Jinx calmly stood as though waiting for Madame Rouge to be done with throwing all her insults. Perhaps it was the fact that Madame Rouge called her weak and other things. 

"Give me that!"

Jinx moved out of her way. Then moved to the right of Kid Flash. 

"You'll never amount to anything," hissed Madame Rouge coldly.

Jinx froze. She heard that from someone from a long time ago. A memory came back like a flash. She remembered being in some sort of lab. She was an experiment for several scientists. Being little and not knowing any better she asked several times if she could have parents. Anger was boiling inside her. They said the same thing.

"Give me the device," said Rouge as though expecting it to be giving to her.

Jinx looked over at her shoulder. She knew that Madame Rouge was one of those type of people that as soon as you gave them what they wanted they would beat you and leave you for dead. Her eyes glowed. The device was broken. Kid Flash raced away. Madame Rouge looked shocked. That was her mistake. Turning to get the escapee.

Sending waves of bad luck Jinx sent Madame Rouge out of F17. Rouge's body was like a doll that was thrown against the wall. Jinx raced out ready just ready to give series of attacks until the woman couldn't stand anymore. Jinx forced herself not to attack.

"Get him yourself," said Jinx eyes still glowing.

After being attacked by Jinx, Madame Rouge smiled. Getting up knowing that this was the time to go to Brain and tell what she now thought of Jinx.

"We'll keep in touch," said Rouge walking away.

Jinx knew that there was no reason to chase after her. But the desire to fight was growing more and more powerful within every second.

"Is she gone?"

"All clear," replied Jinx suddenly feeling calm.

See-more landed next to her. Sighing his relief. 

"That's a relief," said See-more.

Jinx still looking in the direction the Madame Rouge went was silent. 

"There's a bank we could rob," said See-more trying to sound cheerful.

"Nah, you go on ahead."

"You okay?"

"Yeah. Just to be you know alone for awhile."

"Today was real strange wasn't it?"

Jinx nodded. Walking then stopping she turned.

"By the way See-more. Great job."

See-more smiled. Then floated away. Jinx shook her head. When See-more was gone Jinx started walking. Another change was coming. Jinx knew that she would have to leave the Hive. Where to go next? Jinx deep in thought heard a faint sound. Looking around she saw a vase with a red flower in it. Jinx knew it was Kid Flash who left it there. She walked up to it. 

It wasn't a rose that was for sure. Jinx didn't know what kind of flower it was but it was lovely. Whatever it was it had a strong, sweet smell. Lifting it out of the vase she examined it. Looking down at the floor she saw buildings. One of them, Jinx knew, was Kid Flash standing there waiting. Turning her head she saw him speeding away. She couldn't help but smile. Shaking her head.

Well, while the changes were coming it would be interesting. Walking into the shadows Jinx vanished. 

**Kid Flash…**

Jinx never noticed how many times he went by her. Quickly thinking of an idea he raced getting a vase with a scarlet flower. Quickly he placed it in front of her. Jinx looked up. Kid Flash raced on top of one of the buildings. Jinx saw the vase. She stood still for several minutes. Slowly walking up to the vase as though expecting it to blow up. Kid Flash couldn't help but smirk. 

She lifted the flower. Turned the flower one way then the other. Kid Flash knew that she was trying to figure out what type of flower it was. He smiled. Then he noticed that she looked down. She was looking at shadows. Realizing that his shadow was on one of the buildings he couldn't help but freeze for a moment. She turned her head. Racing away he saw Jinx smile and shake her head. Did she think he was silly? But she held the flower and disappeared into the shadows…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Going As Before

Still holding unto the red flower Jinx went to one of the national parks. It was quite natural for Jinx to be looking for a place to rest. She smiled when she found a pine tree. Crawling under its branches she gathered some leaves to soften the hardness of the ground. After the pile of leaves and pine needles were placed in a nice neat pile Jinx curled up. She then made another pile for a pillow. Jinx knew that she was going to leave the Hive. There was no doubt about it now. Jinx then placed the red flower behind her right ear.

She slept the whole night away. It wasn't a surprise to the Hive. Whenever Jinx felt like it, she would leave. Sometimes she was gone for days at a time. She heard some buzzing coming nearby. Jinx woke wondering what was going on. Looking through the branches she saw Kid Flash.

"Jinx? Hey, where are you?"

"Here," replied Jinx crawling out from under the pine.

"You slept under there!" said Kid Flash trying to keep from laughing.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"So…what're you gonna do?"

"Going back to the Hive," replied Jinx yawning.

Kid Flash looked at her shocked.

"To get my things."

"You're leaving?"

Jinx shrugged her shoulders.

"But where are you gonna go?"

"I'll figure that out later," replied Jinx.

"What about Rouge?"

Jinx smiled. Then just as it appeared it vanished. Jinx feeling that she ought to find a place where she could put her belongings for safekeeping.

"Aren't you hungry?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx looked at him. She looked at her wristwatch that was hidden.

"You didn't steal that watch did you?"

"No. I think it'd be a good idea to figure…"

Jinx stopped in mid sentence feeling her J.A.P. communicator going off.

"Hello?" said Jinx to the device.

"Jinx, thank heavens you answered. Do you have any idea what's happening?"

"No, Astron I don't," replied Jinx.

"Well, I'll meet you near Pleasant Desert."

"See you when?"

"Within an hour should be fine."

"See you later."

Jinx closed the lid.

"Who's Astron?" asked Kid Flash.

"An old friend of mine. Best get going."

Kid Flash sped in front of her.

"Oh no you don't. It took me the whole night just to find you and you think you can just disappear?"

"Umm yeah," said Jinx trying to side step from him.

When Kid Flash kept blocking her. Jinx out of impatience leaped over Kid Flash and raced away. Unlike most super villains Jinx knew how to fight against speedy people. Like a cat she leaped from one object onto another until she was near the rooftops of the buildings.

Jinx was running out of buildings to leap from ceiling to ceiling. She stopped on the last one not the least bit bothered that Kid Flash caught up to her.

"What took you so long?" asked Jinx trying to sound annoyed but clearly failed at the attempt.

"You made sure I was busy."

Jinx shrugged. Gesturing for him to follow she climbed down the ladder. Of course Kid Flash reached solid ground before she did. He gave that annoying smile that he always had.

"Show off," mumbled Jinx.

"What was that?" asked Kid Flash.

"Nada."

"Nada?"

"Nada," replied Jinx.

"Okay you lost me."

Jinx reached into her belt. Pulled out some binoculars.

"Is there anything you don't have in that belt of yours?" asked Kid Flash.

Jinx didn't reply. Then spotting her friend she started walking to Astron. Of course they waved to each other. (Now mind you they're gonna start speaking all strange despite the fact they're still speaking in English)

"Hail Astron," said Jinx smiling

Kid Flash gave her a puzzled look.

"Hail Jinx," replied Astron. "How fare ye?"

"Fine as any. Ye?"

"My goodness. Been busy for a long, long time."

"Ye Astron? Busy?"

"Taunt me all you want I swear I was busy."

"Come I pray thee tell me your tale since we last spoke."

"Of course but can we please stop talking in old English?"

"Yea," said Jinx trying hard not to laugh.

"Good, first of all my group has decide to side with the Titans."

"You always were the type to go straight to the point."

"Who's he?" asked Astron pointing at Kid Flash.

"Why he is none other than the famous Kid Flash," said Jinx making sure to sound sarcastic.

"Son of the Blade! Kid Flash! My goodness you must be Luc's friend!"

Kid Flash smiled, "Glad to meet ye."

"Jinx, you never told me he knows Old English."

"Oh don't mind him he's just an annoying parrot."

Kid Flash acted hurt. Jinx noticing his sudden change in mood decided to bring her friend to where there was shade. Astron sat down on the hard ground as though it was an everyday thing.

"So…" said Astron trying to start a conversation.

Kid Flash, "Something is going on with the Titans and I don't know what."

"It's because Madame Rouge and her co-villains have somehow gotten a hold of one of the Titan's communicating device," said Jinx calmly.

"Only because you gave the one you took from me to Rouge."

"I made sure it wasn't working," replied Jinx.

"Jinx," said Astron trying not to sound rude. "Who's side are you going to join?"

Kid Flash looked at her.

"The Titans. I'm not becoming a goody-goody. I'm just doing this cause those gnats don't know what they'll do once they've taken over the world."

Astron sighed. Not helping himself Kid Flash jumped whooping. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Now, let's not be stupid here," said Jinx. "We need a plan to fight against the…Vs if I must call them that. They're plan is to gather all the bad guys and freeze the good guys."

"Freeze them!" whispered Astron.

Jinx gestured for them to come closer as she told them her plans on how to capture the villains…

After about several hours of gathering a group of people who'd help fight alongside the villains, Jinx took a break. Kid Flash sped and stopped looking at her.

"You look like one of those kids who's been to the candy store," said Jinx tartly.

"What more people joining to help fight against the Brotherhood of Evil. Yeah I'm excited."

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"There's just one thing I'd like to know. Who're the J.A.P.?"

"They're a group that's been looking for a group that'll accept people with some amount of super powered people without making them sidekicks. But after some years of not finding such a group we- they were the ones who became that group. After about…two, three years we started teaching people to understand their powers better. That's where I got my vast knowledge of certain powers from."

Kid Flash nodded absorbing what Jinx was telling him.

"There are three leaders," continued Jinx. "We used to call ourselves the Moon-man gang but there were some arguments about that. So we-they changed the name to J.A.P. It means Jeopardize Appearance People."

Kid Flash laughed. Sat down smiling.

"After about some years the group just kept growing bigger and bigger. The reason it's not well known is because they had their students agree to keep the group a secret unless they thought someone would be a good teacher or student."

"How many teachers and students did you get?"

"Well, I'd have to say about seven teachers and five students. Teachers are people who know how to control their powers and they're teaching others who have similar powers as they do."

"Must be big," said Kid Flash his smile growing wider.

"You could say I'm one of those teachers," said Jinx.

"I could tell," said Kid Flash.

"If you didn't give yourself away so quickly I might've asked if you'd like to be a teacher. You know teach some people how to phase through walls and what not."

"You knew I could phase through walls!"

"Yes, that's why I wasn't worried about you having a problem escaping."

"Are you still thinking about asking if I'd like to teach these kids how to understand their powers?"

"I would like that but…we'll the J.A.P. is still trying to decide weather they want to join with the goody-goodies," said Jinx.

"Hey, I'm not a goody-goody."

"Sure you are. You just haven't realized it yet."

Looking up at the sky, it was getting late. Jinx rose to her feet.

"Well, we better get ready for tomorrow."

"What! But the Titans need help now!"

"Better late than never," replied Jinx. "Besides it wouldn't do any good getting captured by the villains."

Kid Flash didn't look pleased with that notion. But as the night started to come Kid Flash followed Jinx into the campgrounds. So far there was an army of good guys. Feeling something coming he looked over to see two more armies coming. Seeing that Astron was leading one of army, he felt relieved but he wasn't so sure about the other.

"Hail Pin," said Jinx.

"Again with the Old English," said Kid Flash.

"How goest thou?" asked Pin.

"Fine and thou."

"I desire we stop speaking like gnats if that's what you mean," snapped Pin.

"Of course. Old English is too old fashion to speak in isn't it?" teased Jinx.

"Now is not the time to be silly. We're in serious business," said Pin

Jinx gave a bow.

"Yes, we are in serious business but you must keep in mind that some of our comrades will have to act as spies to the enemy," said Jinx as though this fact an ordinary thing.

"Who's the enemy? Not the Titans I hope."

"We're with the Titans, Pin. For now who would you recommend being a spy?"

"Here's the list of them. Are we doing the Virus attack?"

"Of course," replied Jinx.

"What Virus attack!" snapped Kid Flash one moment understanding what the two girls were saying then the next becoming confused again.

"The Virus attack is like sending spies to get some information," replied Jinx calmly. "Like a virus they aren't usually detected for months sometimes years. And like a virus we cripple the body. We intend on disabling the villains from ever taking over the world," said Jinx with a cold smile.

The type of smile she had when she felt like torturing someone just for the fun of it.

"Okay, I'm still a bit confused about the Virus attack," replied Kid Flash.

"It'll become clear once we're in battle," whispered Astron who was passing Kid Flash.

Kid Flash sighed. Sitting near a bench he waited for Jinx to finish the meeting she was in. After what felt like forever she finally came out.

Jinx was smiling. Her pink eyes were glittering with pleasure.

"I think everything is in good order. It may not seem that way now but things will get better," said Jinx. "Were you waiting for me Kid Flash?"

Kid Flash rose.

"You wouldn't happen to be one of those spies were you?" asked Kid Flash.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that."

Kid Flash shook his head.

"You look tired," said Jinx. "Come on best get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day."

"You sound just like a good guy," said Kid Flash smiling.

"Oh shut up. I'm not a good guy…yet." Snapped Jinx.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

The battle

Even though Kid Flash knew that Jinx didn't want to admit that she was joining the good guys he still smiled. He tried walking on his own but from lack of sleep the day before he swayed. Jinx shook her head then dragged him to a pile of leaves. The day before they all traveled by foot. Most of the others didn't have speed for super powers. But after helping Jinx and her group do various things he grew tired.

Kid Flash tried staying awake but failed several times. They were now walking near a beach that had many seaweeds landing on the seashore. Jinx for whatever reason kept an eye on him. Kid Flash tripped over his feet. He landed on his hands. But then a piercing pain went through his left leg.

Jinx seeing what happened dragged Kid Flash away. Looking at the leg she saw jellyfish tentacles. Getting two sticks Jinx quickly removed the jellyfish's body parts. Jinx reached for her belt. Had about two or three mustard packages. Ripping them open she started rubbing the mustard where the leg was stung. From the look on his face Kid Flash was somewhat surprised.

"Where'd you get the mustard?"

Jinx shrugged.

"You got stung by a jellyfish. Vinegar works a whole lot better than mustard but…well mustard has some vinegar in it."

"Why vinegar?" asked Kid Flash.

"Some scientist from some science show says that he noticed that vinegar helps with jellyfish stings," replied Jinx. "Mustard is the second best thing for jellyfish stings."

(The vinegar and jellyfish sting is true)

"Umm…thanks," said Kid Flash getting up on his feet.

"It might be a good idea to go to the hospital just in case."

Of course Jinx helped Kid Flash reach to the hospital. After about sum hours of waiting outside Kid Flash came out.

"You ready?" asked Jinx.

"Ready for what?" asked Kid Flash.

"You go help save the world and all that goody-goody stuff."

Jinx started walking away.

"Oh no you don't," said Kid Flash moving in front of her. "I'm not going to be the one to take the credit."

Jinx folded her arms. Eyebrow lifted.

"You're gonna help save the world."

"You mean become a goody-goody like you?"

"It's called being a superhero."

"Oh I don't know. I mean I was the one who caught you and put you through a lot of trouble…"

Kid Flash took her hand and sped in one direction. Jinx tried to get loose from his grip but the attempt was futile. After some minutes passed. Jinx felt her cheeks burning. She leaned against one of the trees.

"You…blockhead…I'm…not…used to going…that fast," panted Jinx.

"I'm not going to stop till you agree to help," replied Kid Flash.

"I'd blackout by the time I agree," said Jinx barely getting herself to breath normally.

"Well?"

"Fine. Just don't do that again," said Jinx trying to walk but her legs felt like jelly.

Kid Flash placed her arm over his shoulders.

"I hate you," grumbled Jinx.

"We're only a few miles away from the lair," replied Kid Flash.

Jinx gave a groan. Placing one foot against the other she still felt weak.

"Need a boast of energy?" asked Kid Flash.

"No, I just need someone to make me a coffin then I could sleep as much as I want," replied Jinx in a sarcastic manner.

"Well us speedy folks can pass some of our powers to other people when we want to."

"Actually I'm feeling better. Stiff but I think I can walk on my own."

Jinx wasn't lying. She walked the rest of the way. Reaching the building Kid Flash was ready to fight. Jinx moved in front of him when two eyes walked in front of them ready to fight.

"Pugno," said Jinx.

"Pugno," replied the two guys.

"Good to see you Jinx," said one of the guys. "I'll take it we're with the TT then."

Jinx nodded. As soon as they appeared the muscular guys vanished.

"What just happened?" asked Kid Flash.

"Those guys were the spies for the J.A.P."

"I hear some excitement inside. Later."

Jinx walked into the building after Kid Flash. By the time she reached the part where the big battle was she heard Kid Flash talking.

"Sorry I'm late. Had to pick up a friend."

Jinx walked out. Cyborg and his foe looked shocked.

"Traitor!" shouted Gizmo.

Jinx looked over at her ex-team.

"Looks like you have some catching up to do," said Kid Flash speeding into the fight.

"Nothing personal," replied Jinx as she was sending bad luck at the Hive.

Jinx among some of her friends were talking with some of the other Titans. Kid Flash sped by smiling. As she was about to tell the Titans more about the J.A.P. the alarm went off.

"Dr. Light?" said Starfire.

"Somehow that doesn't surprise me," replied Raven.

Kid Flash came by.

"All the Titans are going to fight Dr. Light. You in Jinx?"

"Wouldn't miss it," replied Jinx smiling.

"We'll need to work on that smile of yours," said Kid Flash racing away.

Jinx rolled her eyes.

"Well he is right," said Astron.

"I can't help it. I look forward to fights," replied Jinx. "Come on last one there is a chicken."

"I'm no chicken," snapped Astron getting onto her feet racing alongside with Jinx.

"Just like old times?" asked Jinx shouting for Astron to hear her.

"Pretty much slow poke."

They went to the bank where Dr. Light was attacking. Jinx moved from one foot to the other.

"Do you think we should show him what he's up against?" asked Cyborg.

"He's totally going to freak out," replied Raven.

Jinx smiled agreeing to what Raven said. A whole army would make villains go hide in their holes. Then the fight against Dr. Light began.

The end


End file.
